Hey, Diary
by PadfootsPrincessJ
Summary: Hermione's parents send her a diary but what happens when it starts to write back? HGSB COMPLETE! 02January
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. **

Thanks to my mate Cat for helping me with pennames.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Hey, guys!" Hermione Granger greeted her best friends, Harry and Ron, cheerily.

"Hey, Hermione, what got you so chipper?" Ron asked as he piled food onto his plate.

"It's first thing in the morning and I have the prospect of History of Magic to look forward to." Hermione replied sarcastically, knowing that the guys might give up on her if she did.

"No way are we going to give this up. Tell," Harry told her, knowing the routine too well.

"Well, my parents replied to my letter and…" Hermione started when Ron cut her off.

"Wait, you're this happy over a letter that's not from a boyfriend? Hermione are you insane?"

"If you would let me finish my sentence, Ronald, you would know that my parents sent me a diary they got from Diagon Alley when we went school shopping there," Hermione continued.

"Hermione, have you considered the idea that a diary from the magical world may not be the best idea ever?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes, Harry, I have and they said that it wasn't second hand. No-one else has used this so it's not like Riddle's diary. You know what? I've got to go and get to History of Magic, I'll see you later!" And with that, Hermione stood and walked away clutching a slice of toast.

She was the first to arrive at the History of Magic classroom, so she sat down in her normal place and took out the diary. It looked, well, muggle so she decided to start writing her first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

She paused as she thought about what she would write. She didn't stop for long because another person had written back.

**What do you mean diary? This is MY History of Magic homework, not that I needed to do it because, well, it's Binns. **

_WTF?_

**Excuse me? Who are you?**

_  
What the… well, you can guess the last word. And my name is…_

Hermione paused. She didn't want to tell this person her real name, because he might never talk to her again, knowing that she was the schools biggest know-it-all.

**Your name is…?**

_I'm not going to tell you. Call me…call me Magiclover. _

**Fine, if you're Magiclover I'm Wildspirit. **

_Tell me about yourself, with no really specific things. _

**Well, can I tell you my age? As you can tell, I am between 11 and 18. Actually, I'm 18 in my seventh year, you? **

_Same. Oh, crap, I've gotta go. Class is starting. TTYL?_

**Huh? Sorry, I'm useless with this. Which class is it? **

_Talk to you later. I'm not telling. You could come and find out who I could be. OMG, my teacher is repeating last lesson and no-one has noticed. I already have these notes. _

**So keep talking to me. If your teacher hasn't noticed that he/she has already taught this lesson then he/she isn't paying much attention. And, OMG? **

_Oh my god. Tell me about your friends. _

**And risk you recognising them? Hang on; are you a guy or a girl? **

_I'm a GIRL. Oh come on! What about you? I'm guessing a guy, your handwriting looks masculine. _

**If I were a girl, I would take offence. But no, I am a guy so thanks, I think. **

Hermione giggled at this. She liked this guy. He had a sense of humour and sounded intelligent. She spent a full five minutes just going through a list of guys in seventh year who were already, like herself, eighteen. The list was short and none of them were clever.

_Tell me something, are you smart? _

**Smart? As in dressy or clever? **

_Clever, am I gonna ask if your shirt's tucked in? _

**I don't know. I don't know who you are! And, yea, I suppose I am smart, although my grades don't show it. **

_What do you mean; your grades don't show it? How can you be smart and not get good grades?_

**All my teachers have said that I am intelligent and that my grades would "improve dramatically" if I were to apply myself in classwork and homework. **

_OMG, is it really the end of the lesson already? Wow, time really does fly when… never mind. _

Hermione blushed and she was sure that Wildspirit knew what she was going to say.

**You were having fun talking to me? Wow! Well, it was fun. OMG my mate thinks I was actually doing my homework for a change. Wow, I'd better correct him on that! **

_You know, you remind me of someone I know. Carefree, restless and_

**I am not restless. Ok, maybe a little but that is beside the point. **

_Soz, I've gotta go. Have you got a class next? _

Hermione didn't wait for a reply as she walked back to Gryffindor tower. When she arrived she saw a single sentence in the diary that made her heart flutter.

**For you, no.

* * *

**

A/N What do you think?

I'm going to spend my time juggling between this and "I Know Something You Don't Know." I'm not going to prioritise them, just see which one I feel like writing. Please review! Lul, J


	2. Friends and families

Hey, Diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Friends and Families

**For you, no. **

Hermione stared at the page in her diary. Was this guy flirting or something? It was sweet, but how would she respond. No guy had ever flirted with her.

_I bet you think you're romantic, don't you?_

**No, just corny! Anyway what did "soz" mean?**

_Sorry. Hehe lol. _

**I get Hehe, but "lol"?**

_Laugh out loud. So tell me about your family. Please! (I'm making puppy eyes at a diary here, humour me!) _

**Hehe, lol. My puppy eyes are the best. I am the master of puppy eyes. **

Hermione had to laugh at this. She had seen the world's best puppy eyes and she doubted that Wildspirit could beat those.

_I doubt it. Unless you are the godfather of my best friend, you are not the master of puppy eyes. There is no way in a lifetime you could beat him with the puppy eyes, he is the best ever! Tell me! PLEASE!_

Sirius had come back from behind the veil during the summer before her seventh year. He had used the infamous Sirius Black Puppy Eyes when he had wanted her to help him with lunch. Yes, they were the best puppy eyes ever.

**Oh alright. I hate my family, ok? They are all evil Slytherins. I have one decent family member and I never see her. **

Hermione could tell that Wildspirit was upset with what he had written. His writing had become messier. When he next wrote, he had calmed down considerably.

**So how about you? Family?**

_My parents are both dentists. I'm an only child and most of my family are my friends here at Hogwarts. _

**I know what you mean about that. My friends are my family. My mate… my mate J is like my brother. My other mates, R and P, and I aren't as close as that, but they're still my family. **

_My best friends are H and R. H is the ideal Gryffindor, brave and severely lacks any form of rational thought (if you meet him do NOT tell him I said that!). R isn't that bright and almost always manages to start duelling or fighting with this guy D. A couple of other people who need to be mentioned are G who is R's little sister, S who is H's godfather (and the master of puppy eyes) and R who was a teacher of mine but we still keep in contact because he's close to H and S. _

**Wow! A load of people! Do you wish to include our headmaster in that list? **

_Actually, that isn't a bad idea. _

**I was joking. Lol**

_Oh well. Hang on, are you still writing on your History of Magic essay?_

**No, I changed when I realised we were starting a serious conversation, lol. **

_What's funny? _

**Never mind, it doesn't matter, you wouldn't get it without way too much detail about me. **

_Well, maybe I want some more details. Lmao. _

**Wtf? **

_Laughing my ass off. R just made a stupid joke about H's hair. Not that I couldn't make a comment about his. Wait! Oh, how could I have been so stupid! Brb. _

**Brb? **

_Be right back, I've just had the most brilliant idea ever. _

Hermione ran to her bedroom and pulled out a photo album. She selected an image of herself taken yesterday and ran back down.

"Hermione? What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later." Hermione retorted shielding her diary from Ron's wandering eyes.

_Back. I'm going to stick a picture of myself in. _

**But what if I recognise you? **

_That's the brilliant part of the plan. I'm going to use "dissimulo" on it first. You know what it does? _

**It stops someone from recognising you from the object the spell was cast on, in this case the picture. Well aren't you just the clever-clogs? **

Hermione stuck the picture of herself in after tapping it with her wand and muttering the incantation.

**Wow! You're… you're beautiful. Magiclover, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. **

_You don't mean that! _

**Yes, I do. Here, I've got a picture of me. **

What was stuck underneath was an image of a dark haired, good-looking guy of seventeen or eighteen. He was waving at Hermione and blew a kiss at her.

_OMFG! You are the fittest bloke ever. I… I mean… umm. _

Hermione blushed at her reaction and waited for Wildspirit to respond.

**I take it that by "fit" you don't mean "healthy"?**

"Hermione, are you ok? You're blushing at your diary and earlier you were making puppy eyes! What's up with you?" Harry asked staring incredulously at her.

"I'm fine, Harry. I just…wrote something that I didn't mean to write. Not that I don't mean it but…well, you know." Hermione trailed off.

"Ok, but Ron and I are going to lunch, are you coming?"

"It's lunch time?" Hermione glanced at her watch. "Oh, yes I'm coming. Just let me finish writing this…um… entry."

_I'm gonna go to lunch, now. TTYL?_

**Um… soz, I can't I promised the guys I'd go out with them and do…you know…stuff. **

Hermione tried to hide her disappointment from those around her.

_Ok, I've got period one free tomorrow. You?_

**Same, I'll talk to you then?**

_Absolutely. See you then, well…you know what I mean. Bye! _

**Bye. Have a nice lunch. **

_Thanks, you too.

* * *

_

A/N Wow! Two chapters in one day! Go me! Of course I had today off school so I won't be so quick with coming chapters. Please REVIEW! Lul, J


	3. Suspicious

Hey, Diary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Suspicious

Sirius Black was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when the portrait opened. He looked up and saw Remus Lupin, one of his friends. He walked over and stood over him in a towering manner.

"OK, what's up with you?" Remus asked accusingly.

Sirius wrote a couple of letters on the piece of parchment in front of him, folded it once and looked up at Remus.

"What, Moony?" Sirius asked, in an innocent tone that fooled only the stupidest first year.

"You know what," Remus answered.

"Moony, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!" Sirius exclaimed theatrically so that a couple of the girls by the fire giggled at him.

"What's with you? All you've done today is write, and we haven't got any homework yet, just revision for the NEWTs." Remus rushed down, while sitting opposite him.

"I'm not allowed to write notes as a revision aid?" Sirius asked.

"Anyone else in the school is, Padfoot. You, on the other hand, are not. You do the bare minimum when you have to and that's it! So spill."

Just then James Potter walked over.

"Hey, Prongs, how was your date?" Sirius asked moving his focus to his best friend.

"Don't change the subject!" Remus yelled.

"Moony, calm down! It's revision, honest," Sirius told him and turned to James. "Well…"

"It was good," James told him nonchalantly. He stood up and started to walk away when Remus stood up to follow.

"What do you mean "it was good"?" James ran to the dormitory and Remus chased him.

Sirius laughed, unfolded the piece of parchment and picked up his quill.

**Soz about that, suspicious mate, you know?**

_Yes, I think I do. R and H keep staring over my shoulder thinking I'm doing homework and trying to copy. Ugh, they are so annoying sometimes. _

**Tell me about it. It was R just then. Normally it's P who's like that. He's always trying to copy what I'm doing. Either me, J or R. He's more of a tag-along but he's still our friend. **

_I know what you mean. We don't have one but H's godfather and his friends had one. Hopefully yours won't turn evil like theirs! Lol!_

**Ouch! That must've been bad. What happened? **

_I'd rather not talk about it. It happened a long time ago though, so it probably won't happen again for you guys. _

**Cool. Anyway, are your friends thinking it's weird for you to be writing so much? **

_No, they'll think I'm just writing the World's Longest Diary Entry. Hehe lol. _

**Lol. You know, you sound as beautiful as you look! Absolutely effing gorgeous. **

_Aww thanks but you don't mean it. _

**Sure I do. **

_Great, now you've got me blushing at a diary. I mean…OMG I can't believe I told you that I was blushing. Now…I'm gonna give up. _

**Forget it; I'm positive you're even more beautiful when you blush. **

Sirius couldn't help but smile at the thought of Magiclover blushing. An idea struck him.

**Magiclover, oh most intelligent and beautiful of them all, are you ready to prove how brilliant you are? **

_I'll try. I can't make any promises though. This had better not be homework. Hehe lol. _

**Of course not; what kind of guy do you take me for! Lol, anyway, do you know of a spell that would make the photos show what we're doing right now?**

_OMG you're brilliant! How could I not have thought of it? Tap the picture and say "_ostendo."

Sirius grinned at the prospect of seeing Magiclover in real time. He did as she instructed and his smile grew as he saw the girl in pyjama shorts and t-shirt lying on her bed with a quill between her teeth.

_Soz, I'm not dressed but I can't stay in here for longer than five minutes without the other girls asking why I'm not getting ready. _

Sirius blushed as he stared at her picture and looked away quickly.

_What's up? _

**You…umm…might want to sit up a little bit. **

_Why are you…? OMG! _

Sirius glanced back at the picture and saw that she had amended her position. Magiclover's face had gone the scarlet of Gryffindor House.

**I'd better go to bed too. Brb. **

Sirius walked up the staircase without waiting for a reply. He picked up the T he wore for bed and "accidentally" let the diary open while he got changed. He then drew the curtains around his four poster bed and sat crossed legged on it.

**Back. **

_Soz, Wildspirit, I gotta go. Talk to you later?_

**Would I have it any other way?**

_Maybe, I mean you saw…well, you know. Are you sure you still want to talk to me? _

**Of course! You're still the most intelligent woman I've ever met. And I enjoy talking to you. Goodnight! **

_Night. _

**XxX

* * *

**

Thanks to:

Knights of Ne – the spell cast on the picture stopped them from recognising the other even if they knew them.

PadfootsPrincessX

Lover of the Twins326

NearlyHeadlessNic – Hermione in a couple of chapters, Sirius later.

Babygirl36554

Little mimi

Gwynn-Potter

Samorti – Hermione gets it soon and I don't know about Sirius.

Amelie Rae Lanhoss

Jessicamarielynn

fearlessnesssMH

PandylBas – thanks for the huggle

Kidden

LIVE ON MUSIC

Click here

Thanks all of you! Review this chapter and you'll be a STAR! Lul, J


	4. Sirius

Hey, Diary

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. **

Thanks to my reviewers!

LIVE ON MUSIC

Two Bit's Twobit

fearlessnessMH

Sarmoti-I love that movie! One of my all time faves!

Knights of Ne

NearlyHeadlessNic-yes and makes an appearance here

* * *

Chapter 4 – Sirius

_Good morning! _

**Ugh! It's too early to be up. **

_It's seven thirty. _

**Your point being?**

_Lol_

Hermione was sitting on her own in the common room waiting for Harry and Ron. Wildspirit obviously wasn't a morning person.

**It's a Saturday and it's unnatural. The only reason I'm getting up is…to get all my homework done. **

Hermione glanced at the picture of him and giggled. He was blushing. His black hair fell over his eyes with a casual elegance that made him look even more handsome. The red tint in his cheeks accented the fine bones and nobility that Hermione often classed Sirius as having.

_You look cute when you blu…I did not just write that! Look what you do to me! _

**It's better than what I was going to write. Ok, I suck at this, I have no homework; I am only up to talk to you. **

Hermione saw that he had covered his face so that she couldn't see him.

_That's cheating. Two can play at that game. _

She lent over so her hair obscured all of her face.

**Loser! That gives me a better view! **

_How? OMG, you are such a pervert! Btw thanks for the "compliment". Brb_

Hermione saw Harry and Ron coming down the stairs. They both stopped on the bottom step and glanced at the diary on the table in front of Hermione.

"Well, well. Look what the books dragged in! Yet another diary entry," Ron said. Harry just laughed at the "joke" and this upset Hermione even more than the joke. She had taken years of "jokes" from Ron mostly but Harry too. Each time she felt herself becoming more sensitive to them and this was the breaking point.

"Shut up, both of you! Just because you can't be bothered to write anything more than you have to, doesn't mean that you can make fun of me!" Hermione screeched at the top of her voice.

"'Mione, look it was just a…" Harry started.

"Don't you tell me it was just a joke. It has never been "just" a joke, not since first year. Well I'm sick of it! Can't you just leave me alone!" Hermione then ran out of the portrait hole. As she left she heard Ron mutter something about PMT but ignored it. She was making her way to the great hall when a familiar voice called her name.

"Hermione?" Sirius queried. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" It was only then that Hermione realised that she was crying. "Oh, yes, Sirius, I'm fine. Oh, next time you see Harry can you please tell him that he's stupid and needs to learn how to treat his friends."

"I might soften the blow, but yea, I'll tell him. Hey, what's that?" Sirius asked pointing to the diary.

"Oh it's a…well a diary," Hermione answered glancing down at the object in question.

"Can I see it?" Sirius asked giving her the ultimate puppy eyes.

"Umm, sorry I would (mainly because of the eyes) but it's kind of personal, you know?"

"Oh, yea, yea sure." Sirius shifted his weight nervously and avoided eye contact with Hermione. "Listen, I'm gonna go and pass Harry your message, are you gonna be ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine, just need some food. See you soon?"

"I hope so. Bye!" and with that, Sirius walked up the stairs.

Hermione changed direction, no longer wanting to go down to breakfast. She ran as fast as she could to the Room of Requirements and sat down with the intention of talking to Wildspirit all day.

* * *

There you are! Chapter 4 up and proofread by a far away friend. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. You're all so positive and you're great! Lul, J 


	5. WildSpiritWho!

Hey, Diary

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, I tell you, NOTHING.**

Thanks to all my reviewers. Btw I know Hermione's not a slut, but I needed that bit. You'll see :P

* * *

Chapter 5

She ran as fast as she could to the Room of Requirements and sat down with the intention of talking to Wildspirit all day.

_Hi, I'm back. Sorry about that. _

**That's ok. Hey, who was the guy you met? **

_That was H's godfather. You saw the puppy eyes, right? Those are the best ever! _

**No way. Mine are better! You got to do anything today? **

_No, I have nothing whatsoever. _

Hermione saw the picture smile broadly and tried to focus her mind on the words that were forming in the diary. Unwanted thoughts drifted through her diary and Hermione tried her hardest to block them out.

_What about you? _

**A little revision but I know all the stuff. God, Rem would…OMG. Forget I said that. **

"Oh my God! Did he just write Rem?" Hermione asked herself out loud. The answer struck her like a bolt of lightening. "Sirius! This is SIRIUS? So he's been messing with me? Well, two can play at that!"

_Ok, it's forgotten! You know you should revise! _

**And not talk to you? No thank you. You're too pretty to not talk to. **

_So you're just talking to me because I look aesthetically pleasing? _

**HUH!**

_Nice. Well?_

**No, you're smart, funny, sweet and yea, the fact that you look aesthetically pleasing is just an added bonus. **

_So, you'd still talk to me even if I was wearing braces, my hair was a bushy mess and my front teeth were too big for my mouth?_

**Always. **

"Typical, he doesn't even realise that I know it's him." Hermione muttered under her breath.

_Cute. _

Hermione then thought that she needed to change her clothes for this kind of conversation. She was flirting but wearing something entirely too covering. Suddenly a pair of shorts and a tank top were lying next to the diary. Perfect!

_Look away, I'm too hot to wear this and am gonna change. _

**Damn right!**

_Idiot. Cute, but an idiot. _

Hermione made sure the diary was open so she could see what Sirius was writing and pulled off the t-shirt she was wearing slowly. She then leaned over under the pretences of checking to see if he had written back. Reluctantly she pulled on the tank top. She then pulled off the jeans she was wearing and pulled on the shorts making sure she leaned over.

_I'm back! Did you look?_

**Good good and of course not! What kind of guy do you think I am? **

Hermione glanced at the picture and saw that Sirius was using his innocent look that fooled nobody.

_If how you write is anything to go by, then I think you're the kind of guy who knows how to get up the stairs into the Girls' dorm. _

**Hehe, lol; is that even possible? **

_Probably not, but whatever. _

**The great Magiclover used the word "whatever"? What is the world coming to?**

_Is that a compliment? _

**Everything I say to you should be treated as a compliment unless it looks like an insult (which I would never do!). **

_Thanks, babes, you're really sweet! _

**Hehe, you just called me babes!**

_I know. You know I've liked you for a while now? It's the carefree-ness that gets me, I think. _

Hermione knew what she was writing. It was true! She had liked Sirius since he came back from behind the veil. He had looked a lot younger, but swore that his body was still thirty plus. He would never specify what, but Hermione thought that he looked mid- to late twenties. He was good-looking, carefree and generally fun to be around. She watched avidly for his response.

**OMG I've got to go, J's yelling about Quidditch, which I forgot I had. I'll TTYL? Please say yes! Btw I'm not saying this just to get out of replying, I just want to perfectly reword my reply. Bye! xxxXxxx**

_Yea, ok. I believe you 'cause I can see J behind you looking furious. TTYL, always. Magiclover. _

And it was true. Hermione could see James standing behind Sirius yelling like his life depended on it! Wow, it was true! Harry really did look like James! Barely in the frame of the picture, Remus was laughing at Sirius who looked terrified. They all looked so happy together. Why this picture?

* * *

A/N so we end with a confession from Hermione, but she thinks he's 30+. Please review! Thanks to:

NearlyHeadlessNic

Amrawo

Padfootz-luvr

Two Bit's Twobit

Sln1987

LIVE ON MUSIC

Adrianna Ashke

BloodyBlackTears


	6. I Know!

Hey, Dairy

Thanks to all reviewers! You're all the best! Lul!

Chapter 6- I Know!

After half an hour of sitting, waiting and eating a sandwich she "needed" Hermione saw Sirius return.

**I'm back! My response is…**

_Wait, before you say anything I have something to tell you. _

**You have a boyfriend! Please, please tell me that's not true. **

_No, it's not true. I know who you are, Sirius. _

**Oh, well, too bad we can't keep up the "secret thing" but I don't think that's too bad. What gave me away? **

_You mentioned "Rem." The only person that fits for is Remus. _

**That was careless of me! Oh, we could've gone on for ages and you wouldn't have known who I was and what I'm like. **

_Which is…?_

**Everyone says that I'm a player! But that's not true. I just haven't found the right woman yet. **

_I've heard that you're like that. _

There was a long pause and finally, Sirius had penned his response.

**If you don't want to tell me who you are, that's fine. Actually that's probably better for me at the moment. Here it goes. I love you. I really do, and I don't care if I've been out with you before and dumped you. I love you. I love your smile, your love of learning, your way of making me blush, the way you make sure I can always see some part of you when we're talking, the way you're always there to talk to! The list goes on, but it comes down to one fact. I love you! **

This shocked Hermione. Yes, she liked Sirius. Maybe had a small crush on him, but love? Then a penny dropped with a thundering clatter.

"I don't care if I've been out with you before and dumped you." What kind of line was that? He thought she was someone else? But then why did he avoid her eye when she had said it was a diary? The answer hit her like a speeding broomstick. This wasn't the Sirius she knew. She decided to go about the answer tactfully and later.

_It's dinner time. I'm going to go and grab something to eat and then come back. Can we continue later? _

**Of course. And, Magiclover? I love you. **

And with that, Hermione closed the diary and walked slowly towards the Great Hall for dinner. She couldn't help thinking that she was talking to a young, good-looking Sirius from 1977.

* * *

Sirius was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He didn't feel like eating. He was still waiting for Magiclover to return and destroy all the feelings that had built up since he said that he loved her. He was apprehensive, nervous and, above all, terrified. What if she didn't like him in THAT way? Oh, why did he tell her that he loved her? 'Because you do' the voice in his head told him.

"What's up with you?" said a voice behind him.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked looking around. "Oh, yea I'm fine."

"If you're fine, then why are you staring at a blank piece of parchment like your life depends on it?" James asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Ok I've been keeping secrets from you. You know in that History of Magic lesson I didn't fall asleep in?"

"You were writing on you're essay? Yea, I remember. Why?" James asked looking confused.

"I wasn't mindlessly doodling, I was writing back to a girl. She thought she was writing in a diary and we just started talking. We used false names until she worked out that I was me. She told me that she liked me and then you came yelling about Quidditch."

"That was why you were so pissed off at me!" James said.

"Right. Earlier I told her that I…well I loved her and then she just went to dinner. I'm now waiting for her to return and reply."

"I get it! Do you need any help?" James asked.

"Actually, I think so. Could you talk to her? You know, tell her I'm not like everyone says. Please! I would be your best friend ever!" Sirius gave James the puppy eyes.

"Don't use those eyes with me, I'm already your best friend ever and yes, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sirius said and clapped him round the back. "Oh, look she's here."

**Magiclover, I'm gonna pass you onto James, ok? He's gonna tell you how brilliant I am. **

Umm, hi. It's James here. Listen, Sirius told me what he said and unless there's some huge reason why you can't go out with him, I would. He's head over heels for you, that much has been obvious for a while now. 

_Yes, James, I get where you're coming from but it's bigger than that. Is he still reading? _

**Yea, I am. What?**

_You see…I'm from…I'm…OMG I can't believe I'm telling you guys this. _

"OMG?" James asked.

"Oh my God," Sirius replied, his eyes fixed on the piece of parchment in front of them.

_I'm…Oh, how do I say this? Oh, fine. I'm from the future. _

* * *

A/N Hehe lol, I'm sorry but it has to be done once in a while! Please review! xXx

Thanks to:

Click here

Little mimi

Lennexa – she thinks it's an old picture

NearlyHeadlessNic

Adrianna Ashke

Amrawo

Lovelie

Elephant Wings

Dagworth

Kreepy Spicer – huh?

Hawaiian-Rachael

Hermione-Granger-420


	7. Reactions and Ideas

Hey, diary

Chapter 7-Reaction and Idea

A/N a couple of people have asked me why Hermione didn't know it was teenage Sirius when she saw James in the photo. Simple answer is that she thought it was an old picture that she thought that older Sirius was using to make her believe that he was a teenager.

* * *

**You're kidding? Cool! Do you know me? What am I like?**

Sirius! 

_No, it's alright, James. Yes, I know you, Sirius. Umm…you haven't changed much, to tell the truth. _

**Wow! Can you tell me about your friends, with names and stuff? **

Sorry, guys, I've got to go. It was nice talking to you, umm…sorry, I don't know your name. 

_Hermione. _

Ok, I'll talk to you soon, I hope. 

Hermione watched James walk out of the picture frame with a smile on his face.

_Lily? _

**How do you…? Never mind. You know them? **

_H (Harry) is their son! You were made godfather and Remus taught us in our third year. _

**DADA?**

_Yea, how did you guess? _

**His favourite subject. **

_Ahh. _

**So, HHarry, Lily and James' son. R?**

_Ron, redhead, freckles and is not the brightest spark in the wand. _

**Cool. Me? **

Hermione paused for a second. How do you tell someone they died and then came back from hell?

_It's something I'd rather tell you in person. I still talk to you, you know? I ran into you the other day. In the hall? I told you_

**It was H's godfather, I remember. So you thought…what? About me, I mean. **

_You in the "diary"? I thought you were thirty something, fun, good-looking…it goes on. _

**Do you know any way we could?**

_We could what? _

**Never mind. I don't think it's possible. **

Hermione then realised what Sirius was going to ask. He was right; it was impossible. Or was it? Either way, a research session was in order.

_Sirius, I'm gonna go to the library, do you wanna talk later? _

**You can't go later?**

Hermione saw him give her the puppy eyes.

_Oh, ok. So how's Remus? _

**Not so good. He was ill a couple of days ago. **

_Ahh, poor him. Tell him I say that I hope he gets well soon! _

**Will do. So, Hermione, wow that is one pretty name. **

_Yea, it's just a shame that no one can say it. _

**Her-my-oh-nee, right? **

_Yea. Lol, are you gonna stop that? _

Sirius was repeating the same word over and over again, his lips showing the word.

**What? What am I doing? **

_You're saying my name. _

**Like I said, it's beautiful. Although, not as pretty as you. **

_You flirting with me, Mr. Black?_

**Maybe. **

Hermione saw Sirius grinning at the picture and she smiled back. It wasn't often that guys flirted with her and she was going to make the most of it, even if the guy was over thirty! Well, in theory. In practice he was only eighteen. Hermione glanced at her watch and her eyes widened.

**What? **

_Is that really the time? I have homework due in tomorrow! I've got to go, talk to you tomorrow maybe? _

**Of course, Hermione. Goodnight. **

'_Night, Sirius. I love you. _

Hermione blushed at the thought of the word she had used. "Love." She knew that she meant it and as she muttered it as she wrote it, it felt right on her tongue. She did. She loved Sirius Black. Her heart fluttered as Sirius wrote back.

**I love you too.

* * *

**

A/N what do you think? I need reviews, I'm addicted. I just realised that I've received more reviews for Hey, Diary than my other two fics combined. Thanks to:

PandylBas

Kreepi Spicer

Lennexa

LIVE FOR MUSIC

Sarmoti

Amrawo

Hermione-Granger-420

Elephant Wings

NearlyHeadlessNic – I know what you mean, lol. When I've written it. I don't really feel like it now. I want something light so it MIGHT be next weekend (I've got loads of homework at the moment (AGGHHH GCSEs are only 2 years away! Run for your lives!) Hehe lol) No promises.

Profet

ChocolateBubbles

Darkmoonfang

Hawaiian-Rachael

FearlessnessMH-she thought it was an old picture.

TroublesDaughter

Dagworth-hehe lol!

Little mimi-yes!

Maddiekins-thanks babes, you're awesome!

LoveroftheTwins326


	8. Sirius Again

Hey, Diary

Thanks to Freya for beta-ing and inspiring me with my ending (not that it's ending within four chapters.)

* * *

Chapter 8 – Sirius again

"Ugh, it's too early to be up," Hermione grumbled quietly to herself. It was Monday morning and she was up at the crack of dawn. The sun was shining faintly through the window. Hermione got dressed, picked up an ink pot, a piece of parchment and a quill and walked down the stairs into the common room. She sat herself down next to the now extinct fire.

She picked up the quill and started writing:

_Dear Sirius, _

_I feel confused. I need you to help me with a problem that concerns a certain someone. Could you please come and meet me so we can discuss this? It would mean so much to me if you did. _

_Please say yes, _

_Hermione _

She reread it and smiled. She needed advice, that was true, but she also wanted to see if he still held feelings for her. He knew by now that she was talking to him, and so that she must be developing feelings for him. Hermione lit a fire and sat there watching it for less than an hour when a person fell from it.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"The one and only Sirius Black at your service, 'Mione!" Sirius told her brushing ash from his robes. "What's up? Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine thanks for asking. Actually I wanted to talk about umm…you. Well, younger you, do you get it?"

"The me when we spoke through the parchment? Yea I get it. What about me?"

"Well, what happened with you? The things I don't know? How did you feel about me? That kind of stuff, you know?"

"Hermione slow down. God, I don't know how to tell you this. Can you give me a few minutes while I get dressed?" Hermione looked Sirius over and blushed. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Yea, sure, take all the time you need. I still have about an hour before anyone else gets up."

"I'll be five minutes!" With that Sirius flooed to Remus' house where he was currently staying because of the change in ownership of Grimmauld Place.

"Oh my God!" Hermione muttered while sinking into the arm chair. He was gorgeous, always had been, always will be, extremely gorgeous. After four minutes of sitting in silence, the only noises the crackling of the flames, Sirius returned.

"Us?" He asked.

"Us," Hermione confirmed. "What's going on?"

""What's" as in "What is" or as in "What was"?" Sirius asked grinning like a maniac.

""What was" What happened or will happen?" Hermione asked watching Sirius as he sat next to her.

"God, I'm so confused. Can we leave it in past tense?"

"Sirius! Yes, we'll leave it in past tense. Well, please tell me! Sirius?" Hermione looked up at Sirius, and saw his eyes soften from the grin.

"Hermione, I…I fell in…Oh, God, I fell in love with you." Sirius looked down.

"Sirius?" Hermione moved over and placed a hand on his cheek. "Talk to me?"

"I can't, 'Mione," Sirius said, standing up. "I've got to go. I'm sorry, I just can't."

"It's ok, Sirius." Hermione stood up with him and stood on tiptoes. She kept her hand on his face and placed her lips gently on his cheek. She felt him brush his arm against her hip as he turned away.

"Goodbye, Hermione." He said as he stood in front of the fire place.

"Bye, Sirius. Before you go?" She said as he turned. "Any hints?"

"You need me." And with that, Sirius left.

""You need me"" Hermione mocked. "Yes, Sirius, I know I need you. Why couldn't you have just told me what I have to do? Ugh, guys can be so infuriating!" Hermione left Gryffindor Tower and walked slowly down to breakfast, all the way trying not to think about how cute Sirius looked half dressed.

* * *

A/N yea, I know it's short! I'm sorry but it needs to end there so the next chapter can happen the way I want it to. That's all I am saying. Hehe lol! Lul, J 


	9. Just a couple of answers

Hey, Diary

A/N I MADE 100 REVIEWS! Woo! Go everyone who has reviewed! My hundredth (is that spelt right? I'm assuming so since Word hasn't flagged it) reviewer was siriusly lupine. Wow! Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 9-Just a couple of answers

"Miss Granger, are you paying attention?" Minerva McGonagall asked Hermione as she doodled on a blank piece of parchment.

"Yes, professor." McGonagall stared at her for a second and then moved on reprimand Draco Malfoy for talking to Goyle.

Hermione reread her class notes and deemed them satisfactory before returning to the parchment. It was covered with love hearts and the letters "SB".

"Hermione, are you alright? You seem a bit…spaced out." Harry leaned over and glanced at the parchment which Hermione pulled out of sight. "'Mione, you're going to have to tell us sometime."

"I know, but I'm working on a few things and…"

"You don't want to tell us before it's finished?" Harry ended.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding. What have I got next?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her timetable.

"History of Magic," Harry answered her. He saw his friend's eyes widen as she pulled her diary out of her bag and scribbled something manically on it. He casually leaned over, holding his breath and read.

_What have you got next?_

**History of Magic, you?**

Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen and nearly pop out of her head.

_OMFG. I cannot believe I've only just worked this out_

**Hermione? What are you going on about? **

_Why we are talking to each other. _

**Because I love you? Do you remember that little bit? **

Harry quickly leaned back and scowled at his book. Hermione was keeping things from Ron and him. Why would she do that? They were best friends shouldn't she tell them things like THAT?

The bell rang and Harry was still unnerved as he watched Hermione jump out of her seat and practically run to the door.

* * *

Hermione swung her bag onto the floor and took her seat in the History of Magic classroom.

_Idiot. _

**But a cute idiot, right? **

_Sirius, stop trying to do that. I know why we STARTED talking to each other. Reworded: why the parchment started sending the messages through time. Tell me something, where in the history of magic classroom are you sitting. _

**Umm…third row back next to the windows. Hermione, what does this have to do with us? **

_Well, I'm sitting in the same place. You said that my writing appeared on your history of magic essay, were you writing it at the time? _

**When your handwriting appeared? Yes, I was. Are you saying that…?**

_The reason we started talking to each other was because we a) sat in the same seat in history of magic and b) wrote on a piece of parchment at the same time. _

A penny dropped in Hermione's mind and echoed around like a gong. The…? It couldn't be that easy, could it?

_Sirius, in your seven years at Hogwarts, have you ever been in the – you might not know it as this but – the Room of Requirements? _

**I don't think so. Where is it? **

_Seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy getting clubbed by trolls. _

**Hermione, there's a blank stretch of wall there. **

_Sirius, I may not spend every full moon exploring the castle, but I still know some things. Just trust me. _

**Hermione, for the record, you're doing better than the marauders. **

_I learnt from the best. _

**No you didn't; who?**

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. You still saying that they're not the best? _

**Well, Padfoot is, I'm just not sure about the others.**

_**Padfoot, whatever you are doodling, forget it! Start paying attention or I'm not going to let you borrow my**_

"What on earth…?" Hermione muttered, looking at the new handwriting.

**OMG I am sooo sorry. Moony just grabbed the parchment. **

Hermione almost giggled at the fact that that was a younger Professor Lupin. He hadn't really changed much.

_Lol, or well I would but I'm in class. Do you wanna invite him into the conversation? _

**Do you know him? I mean older him or whatever. **

_I told you, he taught us in third year._

**So you're the kind of person who befriends a teacher? **

_Sirius! I cannot believe you. Do you want to meet me, or not?_

**Hmmm… give me a minute…ummm…OF COURSE! What kind of question is that? **

_One to get you off the topic you are currently on? Hey it worked didn't it?_

Hermione proceeded to tell Sirius how to get into the Room of Requirements and what to do once inside it. She was still berating herself for not realising this earlier when the door bell rang, signalling the end of class.

Mutters of "finally" and "thought it would never end" were to be heard throughout the room but Hermione ignored them. She rushed out and almost ran into Harry.

"Hey, are you ok?" Hermione asked as she noticed the look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, 'Mione. Listen I've got to go and talk to McGonagall about the class. I'll see you later."

"Yea, sure see ya!" And Hermione ran up the nearest flight of stairs.

* * *

A/N hehe lol. And now you know how they're gonna meet up. But what happens? Does it all go wrong and Sirius dies in the process killing off future Sirius as well?

Yes

Just kidding. But if you really want to find out, you've got to review or I won't update. By the way I won't be able to update or check emails for a week due to a change of internet providers. SORRY but unavoidable if I want to be able to keep up all of my downloading fun!


	10. Meeting up

Hey, Diary

Ok, ok, I AM SOOO SORRY! I didn't know it was going to be this long. Anyway, as I have very little homework during half-term, I decided to get my computer in gear and start writing so I have two or three chapters up when I get the internet back.

Question: I am doing GCSE Astronomy and have the opportunity to go on a trip to see a total eclipse of the sun in Turkey in March. The problem is that it costs something like £400 for a day. My mum says that if I don't go, I MIGHT get a laptop instead. Do I go on the trip OR have the possibility of getting a laptop so I don't have to wait for my brother or sister to finish on the computer before updating? Please review and tell me what you think. If you don't I'll have to go with my friends' opinions and, to tell the truth, I don't really trust them. Sorry, just kidding, love you loads, guys! You are all the best! And on with the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 10-Meeting up

_Are you ready? _

**As I'll ever be I suppose. **

_Sirius! You need to really want this. _

**Hermione! How dare you accuse me of not wanting to meet you and talk to you face to face? I'm outraged! **

_Sirius…_

**Ok, being serious now, hehe. Lol**

_SIRIUS_

**Whoa, calm down, babes. Luv you loads, I really do but you need to calm down a bit. It's not as if it's the NEWTs.**

_Ok, but you've got to really concentrate on what you want. _

**Hermione, I know, you've already told me ten times. **

_Sirius!_

Hermione giggled. She really did enjoy talking with Sirius. She flicked back in the diary to the picture of him, sitting on a couch, eating a Chocolate Frog

**Ok, I'm ready!**

_How can you be concentrating on meeting me if you're eating chocolate?_

**Don't go there, I can!**

_I thought that guys couldn't multitask._

**That is the general male population. I, however, am special. **

_Sirius Black, if you do not do as I say, I'll curse you back another twenty years!_

**Ok, ok, I'm putting the chocolate down. Are you happy now? **

"Not as happy as I will be when I'm standing next to you," Hermione muttered, closing the diary and her eyes and clearing her mind. "I want to meet Sirius, I need to have him standing next to me, I need him here and now," Hermione whispered while picturing Sirius in her mind.

She opened her eyes and peered around the room. Nothing. Feeling extremely disappointed she opened the diary and saw Sirius looking at the picture of her his usually happy face clouded with sadness.

**Why didn't it happen? I cleared my mind and…**

_Nothing. _

Hermione could've broken down in tears then and there but quickly realised that that wouldn't help her think. Think.

_Sirius, did you think about meeting me? _

**No, was I supposed to? **

_I didn't think of it until now, but try it. Close the diary, your eyes and clear your mind and think about needing to meet me. _

Hermione saw Sirius do this and then she followed her own instructions.

The lights went out, the door opened and slammed shut and Hermione opened her eyes in fear. Was Voldemort attacking?

Suddenly, Hermione saw a swirl of purple light and a figure emerge from it.

"Sirius?" She whispered, unable to believe her eyes.

"Hermione? It worked?"

"Apparently so." Hermione ran over to stand by Sirius and he placed his arms around her. "I can't believe that you're here!" Hermione said looking him in the eyes.

"Believe it." Sirius leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Hermione moved her arms from by her side to around Sirius' neck and pulled him in closer. She felt Sirius' arms move up her back pulling her body closer to his.

* * *

A/N please review! I need some idea of what to do in a little while; I have a faint idea but don't know exactly what and how long it's going to be. At the moment it's about (looks at plan) another four to six chapters. If you want it to be more I need more ideas! Lul, J 


	11. Found

Hey, Diary

Chapter 11-Found

"Harry, have you seen Hermione? You had Transfiguration last with her and no-one has seen her since. Did she say anything about where she might have gone?" Ron asked, worried about Hermione.

"Yea, but I haven't seen her since I talked to McGonagal. She'll be fine." Harry reassured his friend.

"Can I have a look at the Map, then? You know, just to make sure." Ron asked hopefully.

"Ron, if she went off after Transfiguration, she would've gone to the library, you know that."

"But she's not. Neville just came back from the library and he says she wasn't there."

"Ron, I really don't think that Hermione would like us invading her privacy like that. Besides, we know she can handle herself. She's one of the best at duelling in the school, remember?"

"Second to you and you know it. Please, Harry. You know that even she can't sit in the library for three hours without a break, unless it's the weekend."

"For the record, I am completely against the invasion of her privacy."

"Duly noted," Ron said. He had picked this up once when Hermione had said it and thought it made him sound intelligent. In reality it made him sound like a prat.

Harry had to stifle a laugh as he walked up the steps to his dormitory. He was convinced that Ron only said that to make Hermione think he was more than an idiot with a famous friend. Of course, Ron was more than an idiot with a famous friend but just didn't think that Hermione saw this.

After unlocking his trunk with various spells, Harry started rummaging around. After a couple of minutes of this, he realised that it wasn't there. It was then that he remembered that he had been using it in the previous week to sneak down to the kitchens with Ron and the last time, had been too tired to put it back in his trunk. He had…he had put it under his pillow!

After a few seconds he found it and walked slowly to the common room. He still didn't know if he could do this to Hermione. It was spying on her. She was his best friend and he couldn't betray her like this.

"Thanks, Harry!" Ron's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Ron had pulled the map out of his hands when Harry's conscience attacked again.

"Ron, I really don't think we should do this!"

"Harry, mate, you've said that, and I'm saying that it's for Hermione's good. We don't know if she's in trouble or not, and we're helping her out. I promise, if we find out where she is, we won't mention it again."

This did absolutely nothing for Harry's conscience but deep, deep down he felt that maybe Ron was right.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Ron muttered pointing his wand at the map. After an uneasy few minutes Ron jumped up. "She's not here! Where is she? Harry, what should we do?"

"Ron, calm down, ok. There are a couple of places in the castle that don't show up on the map. Maybe she's in one of those," Harry suggested.

"Name one," Ron challenged.

"The room of requirements," Harry answered right back.

"Then let's go and look," Ron started to get up.

"Ron, maybe we should just leave it."

"No, Harry. If she's not in the room of requirements then she could be in trouble. Maybe Malfoy kidnapped her or Snape poisoned her or something else equally evil."

"Like what?" Harry asked, starting to feel a headache coming on.

"Detention with Filch?" Ron suggested.

"Ron, if it'll get you thinking logically again, let's go," Harry said, rubbing his head. Ron was one of his best friends, but he could be a bit stupid sometimes.

After returning all their books to their dormitory, Harry and Ron walked through the corridors and up stairs to the seventh floor. Jogging slightly, Ron arrived outside the room of requirements first and panted slightly while waiting for Harry.

"Come on!" Ron yelled.

"At least I'm not panting like a dog," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, hurry up!" Ron shouted.

Harry ran up to Ron and pushed passed him to walk past the stretch of wall three times. 'I need to find Hermione, I need to know she's safe, I need to know she's here,' he thought.

The door appeared and Harry motioned for Ron to go through.

"You're not coming?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"I'm telling you Ron, it's not right to do this to her. She's our friend and we should trust her."

"How can we trust her if she's been acting strangely?" Ron asked hysterically. "Don't you want to know what's up?"

Harry sighed. He reckoned he knew already but no details. If she was with a guy, then he didn't want to interrupt. But if it would make Ron happy…

"Fine, but I'm still against this!"

"Ok, come on." Ron pushed the door open and saw Hermione, curled up on a couch, with a guy.

"Oh my God!"

LINE

A/N well? Review, I need your help. What happens, well not next, but later? Like after Hermione has told the story. And that's in a couple of chapters. I need ideas! Lul, J


	12. Yelling and a realisation for Harry

Hey, Diary!

Chapter 12 - Yelling and a realisation for Harry

* * *

"What? Ron! What the hell are you…?"

"Me? You! You're the one with some guy and haven't been speaking to us!"

"Ron, calm down, it's not what it looks like."

"It isn't! How can you say that! You're supposed to be our friend and you didn't tell us you were dating this guy!"

"Excuse me, I do exist," Sirius interrupted Ron's outburst.

"You know what? Shut up and keep out of this, it has nothing to do with you," Ron shot back. "Hermione, how could you do this to us?"

"To you? To you!" Hermione looked livid. "How dare you come in here and start yelling at me? This has nothing to do with you so keep your grubby little nose out of my business!"

"Who are you?" Harry asked Sirius quietly, blocking out the loud eruptions from both Ron and Hermione. "I've seen you somewhere before."

"Umm…it might be better if I didn't tell you. I mean, you're friend's gone over the top and he doesn't even know who I am, so it might be better if you didn't…"

"Didn't what? Know who my best friend is going out with?" Harry asked shooting a glare at Hermione, but saying nothing to her.

"Harry, it's not like that. It's just…" Hermione started but Ron cut her off.

"Just what, Hermione? Just that you don't want us mixed up in your love life? Well, I'm sorry that I want to know something important about my best friend. You know what? I don't care anymore. You are now dead to me." Ron started to walk away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Don't you dare talk to Hermione like that. She deserves better from us. How can you say that when we've seen so many people die?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

Sirius just stood there. He didn't know what was going on, what they were talking about or why Harry was so emotional. Looking at Harry, he couldn't ever imagine James acting like that, or even looking like that. Harry was so different from his father that Sirius couldn't believe it.

"Guys, I'm sorry, ok? I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want a situation like this. I guess by avoiding it I caused it. I'm really sorry." Hermione bowed her head, feeling ashamed. She wasn't supposed to feel like this over a guy. She wasn't supposed to be torn between her friends and a boyfriend, but she was.

"I'm sorry too, Hermione. I guess I just blew everything out of proportion. I shouldn't have. I apologise," Ron muttered to the floor.

"Now that we're all sorry for whatever mistake we made, can we get some questions answered?" Harry asked.

"I guess so," Hermione answered, glancing at Sirius.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to ask something and not have it answered." Ron said staring at Sirius.

"I can't tell you who I am. Anything else, you can ask." Sirius answered before Hermione could say anything.

Harry stared at Hermione, before asking "How long have you been going out?"

"A week or so," Hermione answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Have you…ummm…you know?" Ron asked, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"No!" Sirius and Hermione answered quickly. Hermione glared at Ron as Harry asked his next question.

"Where did you meet?"

"Umm… well, we met… a while ago, but didn't really start talking to each other until about two or three weeks back." Sirius replied, glancing at Hermione to make sure that his answer was appropriate.

"And how have you been talking? I've never seen you before," Ron added, thinking aloud.

"The diary," Harry answered quietly. Both Hermione and Sirius turned to him, looking astonished.

"How the hell do you know that?" Hermione hissed. Sirius placed his hand on her arm calmingly while still watching Harry. Harry shuffled nervously before answering to the floor.

"In transfiguration today I saw you writing, 'Mione, so I sort of read over your shoulder. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to know why you were acting so… odd."

"Ok, you are starting to freak me out 'cause you are nothing like Ja…" Sirius suddenly stopped talking glancing at Hermione, who looked like she was going to kill him.

Something clicked in Harry's head. He ran forward, towards Sirius, and pinned him to the wall by his throat with his left hand, his right pointing his wand at the defenceless Sirius.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" He yelled.

* * *

A/N omg! I am soooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in over a month, but I've had serious homework and coursework problems (like the fact I have any for a start, hehe lol). I know it doesn't really help that I've left a sort-of cliff-hanger but, it was written in the Great Plan. Have a great Christmas, or just general holiday and, since it is the time of good will, leave a review and tell me what you think.

Oh, and for those who told me to go for either the trip or laptop: the trip was cancelled due to lack of interest and my parents are getting me a computer, which is in my room atm without internet, though.

Lul, J


	13. Harry's flip and a story

Hey, Diary!

Chapter 13 – Harry's flip and a story

Something clicked in Harry's head. He ran forward, towards Sirius, and pinned him to the wall by his throat with his left hand, his right pointing his wand at the defenceless Sirius.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" He yelled.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, trying to pull her friend off Sirius.

Harry shook her off, still managing to keep Sirius against the wall.

"Harry! Get off of him!" Hermione screamed. Harry's grip only tightened. The uncontrollable rage he felt was coursing through his veins.

"How can you do his to her! You've brainwashed her!" Harry yelled.

"Harry…" Ron started.

"Do you know who this is, 'Mione?" Harry yelled over his shoulder at Hermione. He turned his gaze to Sirius. "You, you paedophile, you pervert, you…"

"Harry, you've got it all wrong, this is…" Hermione tried to explain, but Harry cut her off with another shout.

"I know who he is, Hermione. You, Sirius Black, are a dead man!"

"Harry, mate, what has Sirius got to do with this? Calm down a bit." Ron tried, and failed, to relax Harry.

"This piece of filth, Ron, is Sirius!" Harry whispered in anger. His hand shook as it held Sirius' throat tightly. What did you do? Aging potion, love potion?"

Hermione ran forward and pushed Harry's hands away from Sirius. Harry's own momentum carried him to the floor, but Hermione ignored this. She placed her hands gingerly on Sirius' neck.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Panting, he answered "I'm fine."

Hermione turned to face Harry, who was still on the floor. "What on Earth do you think you are doing?" she screamed as Harry attempted to push himself off the floor.

"ME? Hermione, you're dating a guy twenty years older that you!"

"Yes, you and no I'm not."

"How the hell can you say that? This is Sirius, my godfather, my…"

"YES!" Sirius' fist punched the air.

"Sirius!" Hermione reprimanded but she was ignored.

"I made godfather, I made godfather! Take that Moony! Ha! Loser, Wormtail. I made…" WHACK! Harry's fist made contact with Sirius' jaw.

"How dare you! How dare you mention the rat?"

"What've you got against Peter? He's a nice guy once you get to know…What am I saying? He's a tag-along but he's not that bad." Sirius said, advancing on Harry.

"Boys!" Hermione yelled, stepping between them. "Harry, shut up and listen! Sirius, sit down while I tell Harry what happened. Ron, just…just listen. Harry, Ron, don't freak out. Sirius is not the Sirius we know. He's from the past."

"Huh?" Ron asked, a look of confusion etched on his face.

"Time travel, Ronald." Hermione told him.

"So you're really eighteen, my dad's best friend and still friends with Pettigrew?"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Harry turned to Hermione. "He doesn't know?" She shook her head.

"Know what?" Sirius looked between Harry and Hermione.

"Later."

"O…K… but you still have to tell us what happened. How did you get here?" Harry asked Sirius.

"This room. I don't know how but we just thought about needing to meet each other." Sirius answered nonchalantly.

"So you started talking through the diary, and met through the Room of Requirement. What's going to happen now? Sirius, no offence, but you can't stay here." Harry told him.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, possessively wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. "Name one good reason."

"You play an important part in the war!" Harry told him, bordering on hysterical as he finished his sentence.

"War? What war? I'm only eighteen; I can't make a difference in a war! God, even Wormtail isn't this dumb!"

"Don't you dare mention that rat's name in front of me!" yelled Harry. His emerald eyes were burning with hatred at the utterance of Pettigrew.

"What do you have against him? He really is ok, well, sometimes."

"He betrayed you," Hermione whispered. She turned to face Sirius, still in his arms. "Lily and James knew that Voldemort was after them and made Pettigrew their secret keeper. He told Voldemort where they were hiding."

Sirius' eyes clouded over. If Voldemort went after them then… "They're dead," he muttered. He cast his eyes downward.

* * *

"I'm here," Sirius Black muttered. Remus Lupin's eyes flickered up at him.

"What was that?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm here," Sirius repeated. He stood up, walked towards the fire. He picked up a handful of floo powder and walked into the fire.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

A/N I'm sorry! I know it's been a long time but I've had school stuff and…homework. I know, it's a bad excuse. I also know that this chapter is very talk-y with little description. It had to be this way, I'm afraid. Tell me what you think! Lul, J. xXx 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, Diary!

Chapter 14

* * *

"Sirius, you know that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is…"

"Not this! This is completely different. This isn't supposed to happen." Sirius sat down. He had spent the last five minutes trying to convince Albus Dumbledore that Hermione had done something wrong.

Standing up, Dumbledore walked towards Fawkes, his phoenix, and muttered something to him. Fawkes disappeared.

"Fawkes is going to investigate. Tell me, Sirius, why do you feel so…strongly about this?"

"Azkaban. I remembered leaving her, the pain and love. Her eyes, filled with tears, her whispering goodbye. Not looking at me again." Tears rolled down Sirius' cheeks.

"Sirius, you know you have to talk to…" Dumbledore started.

"Who! If I talk to myself, I die. And I don't think Hermione would want me to interrupt her time with… him."

"You." Dumbledore corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"'He' is you. Sirius, Hermione Granger has done nothing wrong. Any problems you have with this…situation, should be discussed with her."

"You try to pry her away from hi- me." Sirius grumbled, moving towards the fireplace in Dumbledore's office.

"Sirius," Dumbledore called after the retreating man. "Good luck."

"Remus Lupin's house," Sirius called, throwing a handful of Floo Powder into the fire.

"Sirius Black! What the hell was that about?" Remus yelled as Sirius landed in his kitchen fireplace.

"Remus, trust me on this. Where's the parchment? And a quill and a bottle of ink?" Sirius asked, opening draws.

"Sirius, you just flooed to Hogwarts. Who are you going to write to now?"

"Hermione," Sirius muttered. "Aha!" Taking a piece of parchment, a pill and a half empty bottle of ink, Sirius walked over to the kitchen table and started to write:

Hermione,

As intelligent as you are, I am sure you understand why I am writing to you as opposed to visiting you. If I meet my younger self, the timeline would be irreversibly damaged.

I need to meet wit you, in person, without my younger self or Harry or Ron.

WE NEED TO TALK.

Owl me back with a time and place.

Sirius.

"And why, may I ask, are you almost demanding a meeting with your godson's best friend?" Remus asked, reading over his friend's shoulder.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"You seeing her?" Remus asked, ready to strike.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand." Sirius replied.

"You are! You're dating a girl twenty years younger than you. What are you going to tell Harry? You're dating his best fried!"

"I was. Basically? Really, what happened was we started talking through time, when I was seventeen," Sirius stretched out the last word. "She then brought me through time, so 17 year old me is now here and now. Well, at Hogwarts. So I went to Hogwarts to persuade Dumbledore to send me back, that Hermione had broken the rules at the very least. I now need to meet her to make her see that it's wrong, to send me back before I get too attached. Make sense?"

"What the hell?" Remus asked, dumbfounded. "Are you mad? Sirius, this has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever made up! That includes the time that you said that a girl was holding a conversation with you through a piece of parch- wait. That was Hermione?" Sirius nodded. "Through twenty years?" Another nod. "Ok, this is just way too weird!"

"You're telling me. Can I use your owl?"

"Sure," Remus replied, sinking into a seat at the table.

* * *

A/N DON'T KILL ME! I have so much more to do in life! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! First of all it was school, homework and coursework and then I couldn't use my computer because it had a dust sheet on it.

On a lighter note, Adelia-hp has asked if she can translate "Hey, Diary!" into French! Ok, maybe I shouldn't have had chocolate for breakfast. But it's still a great idea, an honour and an educational opportunity (I'm doing my French GCSE next year).

Oh well, I'm now going to work on the plan to the fic I plan to write after I've finishedthis (a Harry Potter-Artemis Fowl X-over, like or not?).

Also, I apologise to those who read "I Know Something You Don't Know", I took it down because I had lost all inspiration. If I ever have more ideas for it, I will repost it! PROMISE

Ttyl,

J

xXx


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, Diary!

Chapter 15

"Sirius?" Hermione called out into the room of the Shrieking Shack. It looked less…broken up than it had in her third and she supposed that that had something to do with Sirius, who had just transformed.

"Hermione, thanks for coming." He sounded so clinical and uncaring, nothing like the teenager she had just left up at Hogwarts. It didn't feel right for Sirius to be like this, and Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty for this change.

Sirius stepped out of the shadows, looking straight into Hermione's eyes, and said, "He shouldn't be here."

"Why not? It was meant to be, therefore it happened, Sirius. You know how it works, surely," Hermione told him, meeting his gaze, trying to look as calm as Sirius appeared. Her hand running through her hair gave her away, though.

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean that everything you do is the right thing. People make mistakes, destiny makes mistakes."

"You cannot be saying that bringing you here, now, was wrong." Hermione paused, searching Sirius' face for any sign that she was right. Finding none, her eyes dropped to the floor. "You are, aren't you?"

Sirius moved forward in one swift movement and lifted her chin with a finger. "You're not going to like the outcome Hermione, I promise you."

"Why on Earth not? I've accepted that you've got to go back to when you should be now so what is there not to like?" She pulled her face away from Sirius' hand. "Unless…"

"Unless what? I make this too difficult for you, you start crying and nothing useful happens except for the slight point that I go back to be set up for murder and betrayal? Because, you know what? That is EXACTLY what happens." Sirius' voice trembled with emotion, his eyes avoiding Hermione's at all cost. He started to walk out, but while passing Hermione she grabbed his arm, halting him.

"Do you…?"

"Do I what, Hermione?" Sirius asked his voice no more than a whisper.

"Do you… do you love me?"

Sirius' breath hitched. His eyes traced the outline of the young face looking up hopefully at him, wishing that his answer was positive. Unable to say a word, Sirius nodded slightly, pulled his arm from Hermione's grasp and disapparated.

* * *

"'Mione, where have you been? Have you been crying?" Sirius jumped up when Hermione entered Gryffindor common room.

"I'm fine, Si', really I am. I just went for a walk."

Unconvinced, Sirius pulled her down onto the sofa with him. "Tell me about it. Was it Malfoy?"

Hermione had to smile at this and relaxed slightly. "No, not Malfoy. I just had a rather emotional conversation with someone and I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Emotional?" Sirius asked, sceptically.

"Yes, emotional."

"Who was he? Was he better than me?"

"You and I'm unable to answer that question without getting a severe headache," Hermione answered, smiling at Sirius' obvious relief. "Were you jealous, Si'?"

"No, of course not, just… protective."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to bed. I love you."

"I love you too." After leaning in for a kiss, Hermione left the room and went to bed, but sleep did not come easily that night. She kept tossing and turning, the image of Sirius nodding replaying over and over again.

* * *

A/N I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! Ok, so every time I leave this more than a month, am I going to apologise in block capitals? It's going to get annoying sometime soon. Oh well excuses:

I had astronomy and IT coursework that had to be done and …

After having typed up the beginning of this chapter, I waited a couple of days before finishing and by then, my computer had deleted EVERYTHING. I don't like typing up something and not having a record of it on a computer so I can edit it at a later date if necessary and so now was the only time I could get to a computer when it wasn't homework related.

By the way, I do love reviews and do want to make it to three hundred soon! Also I may not update again soon because I am busy ALL next weekend. Oh well lul, J xXx


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, Diary

Chapter 16

Hermione shot up. What had happened to her? Her dream, still vivid in her mind, replayed over and over. She saw Sirius nodding, younger Sirius looking relieved when she told him that she had been talking to the older version of him, Harry and Ron when they found out she was seeing Sirius and worst of all, Sirius kissing her whilst trying to hold back tears. Was that what older Sirius had talked about, the reason he hadn't wanted this to happen in the first place?

Head aching slightly, Hermione got out of bed and into the shower. This was going to be a long day, she decided.

After completing her morning routine, Hermione jogged down the stairs and ran straight into Sirius.

"Well hello, gorgeous!" Sirius said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ok, I suppose. Weird dream, though." Hermione replied smiling at Sirius's compliment.

"Was I in it? Oh, of course not, you said weird not truly amazing." Sirius grinned while taking Hermione's hand and leading her towards the portrait. "So, what was it about?"

"It was, I guess, just a replay of everything that has happened recently, you know, with you and Harry and Ron." Hermione decided to leave out the part that was really playing on her mind. "Speaking of Harry and Ron, where are they?"

"Dumbledore called them to his office about half an hour ago. We're supposed to meet them there after breakfast. I don't know why though." Sirius said, wondering what was wrong with Hermione. "'Mione, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, Si'. Really, I am. Just a little…"

"Disturbed? Upset? I can tell by your eyes Hermione, you're not alright. Was it me? Did I, older me that is, do something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine with you, both yous. It's just…it's just settled in that I'm going to have to lose you at some point. And I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you."

"'Mione, you're not going to lose me any time soon." Sirius said, stopping in the middle of the corridor, facing Hermione. "I love you and I will try as hard as I can to stay here, with you, for as long as possible." Sirius brought his hand up to Hermione's cheek and bent down to kiss her when…

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sirius turned around with an extremely strong force at the sound of this voice. What was HE doing here?

"Nothing, Professor, we were just on our way to breakfast," Hermione answered, laying a hand on Sirius's arm to calm him.

"Professor! Gods, Snape, you got terrorised in your school days and now your making other kids' lives miserable. You know, that is so like…"

"Let me remind you, Black, that I am a teacher at this school now and therefore shall be treated with the respect that is deserved by one who holds that position. I think that will be twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered. Turning, his robes billowing behind him, Snape called behind him, "good luck with the Headmaster!"

"What does that mean?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Who cares? Greasy git probably wants to scare us. Anyway, where were we?" Sirius asked, a small smile creeping onto his face as he leant down again. After kissing her, Sirius half dragged Hermione to the Great Hall. After having eaten, the two walked up to Dumbledore's office, trying to convince the other that they were not nervous in the slightest.

Upon arriving at the gargoyle guarding the entrance, Sirius gave the password, having being informed of it when he was asked to bring Hermione with him after breakfast. The pair ran up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in," was heard, muffled through the wood of the door.

"Miss Granger, Mr Black, come in. I'm afraid I have some news for you."

* * *

A/N, you know what's coming now don't you. I'M SORRY! I have only feeble excuses for you this time, internet connection completely dying on my own computer, younger siblings who feel that the only time I should use a computer is when it's educational and then a severe case of writers block. Review please! Lul, J xxx 


	17. No Goodbye

Hey, Diary!

Chapter 17

"Professor?" Hermione enquired, nervously.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger, you're not in trouble at all."

"Then, sir, why are we here?" Sirius asked, not knowing whether or not he wanted to know the answer. Glancing around the Headmaster's office he saw that very little had changed in twenty years. He was about to ask about the sword on the wall, when Dumbledore answered his question.

"I believe that I have found an alternative method to return you to your own time, Mr Black. One more reliable than the Room of Requirement."

The look on Hermione's face was one of devastation. Lose Sirius? "Sir, with all due respect, why?" Hermione asked, trying to sound polite, when all she wanted to do was curl up in Sirius' arms and cry.

"Hermione," Dumbledore said quietly. "Sirius doesn't belong now and you know it. He belongs in his own time with James, Remus and Peter." Sirius growled at the mention of the rat, but said nothing. His eyes had not left Hermione since Dumbledore had told them why they were there in his office. Her eyes were starting to tear up at the prospect of losing him.

Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes. How could Dumbledore do this to her? Taking away the man she…loved. Sure, she had loved Harry and Ron, but they were like her brothers. Sometimes she felt like nothing but a sidekick with brains when she was with them. Being with Sirius was different. He saw her as a separate person, not just part of a trio.

"Hermione?" Sirius whispered. She turned slowly to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I love you, I will always love you. Don't worry."

Hermione felt the tears flowing freely down her face. Losing Sirius broke her heart. Her brain knew that it had to happen, that Sirius had to go back to his own time, but her heart didn't want it to be true. She raised her head slightly to look at the headmaster. "When?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid that it has to be as soon as possible, Miss Granger. As you know, Sirius is an important character in past events and without him being there, many things would change, more than likely for the worse. We cannot allow for even the slightest possibility that events would have happened differently; it could be catastrophic."

It was too much to handle. Hermione ran from Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Hermione ran. She couldn't stand to think about Sirius, Harry or Ron. Nothing mattered apart from getting away. Eventually, she opened the door at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Standing there was…

"Sirius," Hermione breathed. Yes, he was older but he was still the same person.

"Hi, Hermione," he said glumly. "I take it you know that younger me is leaving."

"How do you…? You convinced Dumbledore to… How could you do this to me?" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione, the longer I'm here, the more I fall in love with you, the harder it will be when I do leave. I can't let you be that heartbroken because of me. Sooner is much better than later." Sirius looked at the sky. Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. Sirius had to leave because he loved her? That didn't make sense, did it?

"Hermione, I know you don't like this, but please understand how it is for me. I didn't remember any of this until you started writing to my younger self. That rush of memories and feelings was so… intense, that I couldn't see straight. I don't want my younger self to go through the same pain that I did, if that makes sense." Sirius looked at Hermione, pleading with her to understand. He wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, let alone Hermione. If she would be just half as heartbroken as he was he knew she wouldn't handle it.

"Sirius, I just need to think, ok? I'm sorry." Hermione's eyes fell to the floor and she heard Sirius leave. "What can I do?"

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as soon as he saw his godfather.

"Hi, Harry," Sirius said, not sounding half as enthusiastic as he really should have been.

"You ok?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"I'll live, I suppose. What have you been up to?"

"Looking for Hermione, have you seen her?"

Sirius thought about it. Hermione wanted to be alone, but Harry was obviously concerned. "No, sorry kiddo. Listen, you have any idea where younger me is?"

Harry's face lost the worried look it had had and hardened. "I think he went to see Dumbledore. Why?"

"Dunno. Just curious I suppose."

"Yeah, well, I've got to go. See you later!" Harry called over his shoulder as he ran.

Sirius walked off in search of himself. Turning the final corner before reaching Dumbledore's office he collided with a solid mass.

"Ow!" Younger Sirius exclaimed. "Watch where you're… Oh, it's you." Sirius pulled the younger him off into an out-of-the-way alcove. "Have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

"Listen carefully. You need to go, now." Sirius told himself.

"Where's Hermione?" Younger Sirius persisted ignoring his older self.

"Listen! The best thing for both you and Hermione is if you leave as soon as possible. You love her now? Well, that feeling will grow and grow. The longer you are here and now, the more you will love her and then it will hurt a heck of a lot when you do go. The best thing for both of you is to leave now."

Younger Sirius was stunned. He didn't think that he could feel any stronger about Hermione than he did now. He saw the pained look in his older self's eyes and couldn't help himself when he said "Ok." Both men turned and walked slowly and saddened towards Dumbledore's office. Giving the password, younger Sirius followed his counterpart up the stairs deliberately, having never felt more depressed. He was going to leave Hermione, without so much as a goodbye. His only hope was that she would one day forgive him.

"Have you changed your mind?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius nodded dumbly. "It's for the best, you know. If you could please stand in the middle of the room? That's right." Dumbledore started chanting in a low voice. A blue orb appeared around Sirius. Suddenly the door to his office flew open.

"Hermione!" Older Sirius yelled. Hermione ran to the edge of the orb.

"Sirius?" Hermione called, feeling tears run down her face again. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at her. He loved her, he knew that and she knew that. He had to tell her one more time. "Hermione, I …" He disappeared within the blue orb.

"No!" Hermione screamed. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be gone. Tears were streaming down her face. She collapsed to the floor. The only sounds that could be heard in Dumbledore's office where Hermione's sobs.

The End.

* * *

A/N well? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Review and tell me! I finally finished it! I know it has been ages since my last update and I apologise. My New Year's Resolution is to update more frequently on all fics I may start in the coming year. Thank you all for reading, thank you for reviewing. I love you all loads! PadfootsPrincessJ 


	18. Epilogue

Hey, Diary!

Epilogue

Hermione sat alone in the common room. Harry had just gone to bed, leaving her to her thoughts. Although almost midnight, she had no intention of falling asleep. The lone sound of the crackling fire interrupted the images of Sirius floating through her mind.

Harry's final question stuck in her mind. Would she still love Sirius, even if he was twenty years older? Honestly, she had no idea. She knew that she would have to talk to him, but the memory of their last conversation still haunted her. The light from the fire reflected off the tears in her eyes, splintering.

The portrait opened ever-so-slightly. Through a crack, Sirius was barely visible, but obviously watching her. They were both silent, thoughts on other things. Hermione suddenly started sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. The emotion in the room was thick and stifling. Slowly, he turned, wiping away the lone tear falling down a pale cheek. He walked down the dark corridor not daring to look back at the woman he could not love.


End file.
